Grand Supreme Kai (Zanpakuto-leader)
Grand Supreme Kai (大界王神, Dai Kaiōshin lit. "Grand God King of the Worlds") is the highest of all the Supreme Kais, and, as such, it is his position to oversee the entire Universe as opposed to merely a quadrant. He is considered as the "God of Creation(創造の神, Sōzō no kami) of Universe 5, because its his duty to keep life on the universe alive and going. It was he who forged the Z-Sword, as well as sought out Zukkiniso that he could end the rising threat of the Bio-Tuffles on Planet Plant. Appearance The Grand Supreme Kai, as a Shin-jin, bears a humanoid appearance with very pale skin, sharp blue eyes, pointed ears, and long, flowing hair that is silver in colour. Unlike many Supreme Kai, the Grand Supreme Kai is shown to be very muscular, much like a Saiyan, and stands at an imposing six foot in height, dwarfing most humans and other humanoid beings with ease. His attire consists of what are considered holy garments and the only thing fit to be worn in the Sacred World of the Kais; a dark blue, toga-like garment with golden lining, wrapped by an orange sash, and underneath he wears a dark purple undershirt as well matching coloured pants. Over this attire he dons a dark red cape. Like all Supreme Kai, the Grand Supreme Kai dons Potarra Earrings. Personality Befitting his appearance, the Grand Supreme Kai is a very stern, serious being with a heavy no non-sense attitude. As a man of immense power and stature, his presence is often enough to send chills down the spines of any within his vicinity. This, accompanied by his cold exterior, makes him difficult to approach in the eyes of underlings. He is also a strict mentor, being rather harsh in his lessons and often forcing his pupils to learn their training through the hardest means possible. Despite this, however, he can show respect and appreciation to those who push through his training to the very end. He is also a very honorable man, believing in a fair fight between warriors of equal caliber. Despite his no-nonsense demeanor, the Grand Supreme Kai is surprisingly fond of motorbikes. He encountered one on Earth, about a century ago when they were first being concieved, and instantly fell in love with the concept. His personal favorites are Harley Davidsons, and, utilising his Magic Materilization, he often creates his own motorbikes from a scratch, only to take them apart and reassemble them himself; he considers this his own personal hobby, but, due to the loud noise the bikes make, his subordinate Kais are not too fond of entertaining his hobby. History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Overwhelming Ki Level: As the Grand Supreme Kai, he boasts immense levels of ki and complete mastery of it's control. Because the Grand Supreme Kai is a God, his Ki is so great that it is said that only fellow Gods, such as the other Supreme Kai, or Khaos, a God of Destruction, are capable of feeling it, and mere mortals cannot even grasp it's existance unless he chooses to exert it. Doing so, however, could possibly obliterate the fabric of lesser beings and completely destroy them. *''Ki'' Sense: The seemingly psychic ability to detect other organic beings by their Ki signature. The Grand Supreme Kai possesses this power, and, in conjunction with Divination, can sense Ki throughout the universe. *'Flight': The abilty to fly through Ki control. Ki-Based Abilities Instantaneous Movement (カイカイ Kai Kai): technique that allows the user to teleport instantly to another planet, person, or place, this is a superior version of the Instant Transmission that is only used by deities. This technique is a staple of the Grand Supreme Kai's arsenal, as a God, he is required to perform various duties all over the universe, as well as create new planets when Khaos destroys them, and the ability to traverse anywhere instantly, even without being able to home in onto a Ki signature, is required, and thus, the Instaneous Movement aids the Kai in performing his duties. Magical Abilities Latent Potential Unleashing (潜在的 解放 Senzaiteki Kaihō): A mystical ability exclusive to the Grand Supreme Kai himself, this is a power that can unleash the latent potential of any person the Grand Supreme Kai chooses. The execution of the ability itself is relatively simple, the Grand Supreme Kai extends his palms towards the recipient, and, through the use of his own magic, begins the process of removing the blocks on his target's soul, bringing their full power to the surface. The process itself can last anywhere from minutes to hours to days, depending on the amount of latent potential the target has. The end result is referred to as Mystic (幻想的 Gensōteki) due to the magical nature of which their powers were unleashed. Divination (占い Uranai): The psychic ability to see events far away in time and space, the Grand Supreme Kai, like other Supreme Kai currently residing on the Sacred World of the Kais, possesses this ability; the ability to see through space and time. The traditional method is used as part of the Kais duties to oversee the universe; observing the planets and galaxies of the entire universe from his own stationary spot as the Grand Supreme Kai is merely part of his duties. With it, he can search specifically for anything at any corner of the universe, no matter how far, as the Grand Supreme Kai, nothing is out of his sight. However, he also possesses a far more useful variation of Divination, and that is prophecy; the ability to see visions of the future, a rare ability seen only in Gods and those who live in planet Kanassa. Through prophecy, the Grand Supreme Kai can receive psychic visions of events to come, and it is through this ability that he foresaw the future of Planet Plant, and the war between the Saiyans and the Tuffles, the ensuing threat, and the rise of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Magic Materialization (物質出現魔術 Butsushitsu Shutsugen Majutsu): The magical ability to create physical matter out of thin air; the Supreme Kais use this ability to create clothing, weapons, and tools among other things. Items created through Magic Materialization can be imbued with magical properties; it is believed the Potara Earrings are made through this method. Telekinesis: The Supreme Kai is capable of using telekinesis, easily able to pick up objects much larger than himself and throw them at extreme distances and speed. Even more dangerous is his ability to virtually control the bodies of opponents who's Ki levels are much lower than his own, basically turning them into puppets that he can manipulate, however, he rarely uses it for this purpose. While not necessary, the Supreme Kai is also capable of disassembling the objects he controls and either reshape them, or throw them at his foe. Telepathy (テレパシー Terepashī): The psychic ability that allows the user to communicate directly with another individual through the mind. He is also able to read the minds of the ones he communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. The Grand Supreme Kai is able to push his own telepathy a bit further, however, by directly invading the mind of a target, and, in a manner similar to possession, speak through their body. He does this when he has to deliver messages he cannot deliver in person, and takes over the body of the person he believes is closest to his target to deliver the message. In addition to speaking, he can control the actions of his targets from a distance this way, much like possession; due to the 'evil' nature in which this ability could be seen, the Grand Supreme Kai rarely uses it unless he absolutely has to as it is the ultimate invasion of privacy to any living being. Trivia Category:Kai Category:Grand Supreme Kai Category:Supreme Kai Category:Deity Category:God of Creation Category:5th Universe